The Requiem Played Forever
by TinyMinotaur
Summary: Giorno Giovanna finally fullfied his dream and turned into the Boss of Passione, however, Gold Experience Requiem it’s a stand created for a king and it isn’t enough. The most powerful stand on earth turns itself against it’s own user and the things get out of control. All that’s left to do is to find The Strongest Stand User. Set after Vento Aureo and Purple Haze Feedback
1. Unstoppable

Chapter I: Unstoppable.

"Do it" his voice was strong, serious. There wasn't a trace of doubt on it and yet his fear was evident. "Do it Fugo. Please."

"I can't! You're mad, Giorno!" Fugo was standing just in front of him, yelling. Giorno was sat on a coach and looked at Fugo right in the eye. "You can't threw away your life just because you had a bad dream, it's just that, a dream!"

"No, Fugo. It wasn't "just a dream"…" he closed his fists "I came to realize that I can't control it as well as we all thought, he's not depending on me at all and it won't yield under any circunstance. It's hungry for more power."

"You're not Diavolo. You can train and control it, it's your own stand!" Fugo got closer. "Didn't you taught me that? To get a hold on myself, to understand my feelings and put my mind in order. You Giorno Giovanna! You, of all people, shouldn't even doubt!"

"Don't come closer Fugo!" yelled Giorno. "It's an order! You don't understand! I can't control it at all! Step back or else--"

It was useless, GER came out and hit Fugo really hard, sending him to the other side of the room. He wasn't expecting it, he didn't think it would actually trigger something. His senses started to go mad, so badly that he was losing hold of what was real and what wasn't. He remembered Giorno telling him about his dream.

"I saw Diavolo, dying over and over again in all kind of ways. It was real, I know it was. His agony felt so real, he was barely the Diavolo we knew, he had lost himself, he was just a broken puppet prey of that destiny. I never intended that, I never gave the order to my Stand to perform such action. It acted on his own and is torturing Diavolo. I have no way to stop it."

Gold Experience Requiem was out of control.

It had the power to control the world, to control everything and no one could stop it. Not even Giorno, its own user. He had no power over him at all and only then Fugo realized.

The punch had been really strong, however, written in Giorno's eyes was a terror that Fugo had never witnessed before in him. He feared that it would kill Fugo, that he would have to suffer of infinite deaths just like Diavolo.

But no, Fugo wasn't that weak anymore.

"Purple Haze!" his stand came out from a cloud of thick smoke, breathing like a bull and looking at GER with its eyes filled with pure hatred. Fugo didn't lose a second, he threw two capsules with the deadly virus to Giorno. One crashed into his chest and the other in the ground, freeing the deadly virus all around him.

"This was…the only way, Giorno. I'm sorry." Murmured Fugo, a knot was forming in his throat. That's how their meeting had started, Giorno was asking him to kill him so the danger of GER would dissapear along with his own soul. But Fugo thought it was worth discusing before such a choice, but no, Giorno was right.

However, the virus fog dissapeared along with Giorno, there was nothing left.

"W-what" Fugo said.

"Fugo! Run away!" Giorno yelled. But it was too late. Two hands took Purple Haze's ones with a sheer force.

"How fast you forget…" murmured GER from Fugo's back. "You don't remember our fight against Illuso?"

Cold sweat started to drop from Fugo's forehead as he felt that GER's grip on his hands got stronger. Suddenly, something cracked and he could't move his hands anymore, he screamed in pain and surprise but soon realized that it wasn't the real problem. All the capsules on Purple Haze's hands had been broken as well and the virus started to spread in his arms, it wasn't as stronger as before since the virus would consume itself before it killed him, still, GER or Giorno wasn't affected at all by it. Fugo's eyes went wide when he remembered.

"We are inmune to Purple Haze's virus…"

And then a swift punch cracked open Fugo's head, spreading his blood all over the carpet.

"It's useless."


	2. SOS Call

Chapter II: S.O.S. Call.

"So, Jotaro-san, what are we doing here?" asked Josuke."I doubt this is just a vacation"

They were traveling on a private jet, just big enough to let all the passengers fit in; Josuke, Okuyasu, Rohan, Koichi and Jotaro. Jotaro had suddenly called them all but hasn't explained anything.

Jotaro looked uneasy, like if something kept him distracted.

"We are going to Italy, I received a call from an old friend of mine requesting our help."

"Italy? Yo have friends in there?" asked Okuyasu, impressed.

"It cames as a surprise to me too. I lost contact with that friend some years ago and just now he was able to reach me again."

"Is he okay?" asked Koichi.

"I really hope so, but the situation is quite complicated." Jotaro looked at them right in the eye. "This has to do with the Stand Arrow."

Worry appeared on their faces instantly.

"That damned thing again? I thought you had it under control." commented Okuyasu.

"There isn't just one arrow. There were two in Morioh, don't you remember?" explained Koichi.

"Indeed. This particular arrow was found by my old friend a long time ago, however, there's a lot about the arrow that we didn't know." Jotaro pulled off a bunch of documents and put them over a table as he talked, they were mostly photos. "When an arrow pierces a stand it unleashes a power even greater than we imagine, it turns the user's will into an ability capable of fullfil said will. The first documented case was my old friend's stand: Silver Chariot" a stand named after a tarot card was a very rare thing to Morioh's team, it instantly caught their attention. "The user wished to protect the arrow at any cost, after the arrow pierced the stand its power changed, it had the power of controlling the souls of all the living beings close. That was the power of Silver Chariot Requiem."

"Requiem…" Josuke watched carefully at the photos displayed. "T-that's some fearsome power…"

"It was defeated. However, it brought a consequence even worse." The next photo displayed was one of a young man, blonde and good-looking, he wore a black and fancy suit.

"His hair is ridiculous." commented Josuke, unleashing a loud laugh from Rohan.

"G-Giorno!" yelled Koichi pointing at the photo. "Giorno Giovanna!"

"Indeed."

"What did this man do?" asked Koichi "I-I thought he wasn't dangerous!"

"He wasn't until now. Turns out he's now the boss of the Italian Mafia in Napoli after defeating the former boss. The former boss was known to be like a ghost, nobody knew who he was and he killed everyone who dared to oppose him. But Giorno managed to defeat him thanks to the arrow power. Now he's the ghost, it's impossible to find anything at all about him."

"What, but we already knew that he was Haruno Shiobana before."

"Yes, but Shiobana is currently listed as dead in the police records. After that there's no data at all about Giorno Giovanna, he exist and yet nobody can know a thing about him."

"And why he would do that? How did you obtain this information then?" asked Josuke.

"His own organization sent this, they want us to stop him."

"W-what?! Why? What do they think we are?" yelled Okuyasu.

"My friend asked for our help, and this can be a matter of international security. And only we can deal with Stand powers."

"And why exactly it's this ghost so dangerous?" asked Rohan. "What did the arrow do to him?"

"The menace it's not precisely him, but his stand." The next document was a drawing, it showed a human-shaped monster, a Stand. It's hollow eyes seemed enough for you to want to keep your distance from it."Gold Experience Requiem. A Stand independient from it's user, Giovanna has lost control over it and now it fights whoever tries to do something to it's user. However, it's practically invincible. It's power, said by the own Giovanna, it's to never let anyone reach the truth, no matter which your power is."

"To never reach the truth? That's kinda vague…" Okuyasu was having a hard time thinking, as always.

"It won't matter what we do, it will never affect it."

"WHAT" yelled Josuke "what are we supposed to do then? Do we have even a chance?"

"We have to defeat Giorno Giovanna. And it won't be easy, it's said that his power also heals any injury, it's fast and very strong."

"Honestly, Jotaro-san, this is beyond any of us. I doubt there exists anyone capable to defeat him at all. It has no weaknesses…" said Rohan"I can't say that I'm not interested in this but…what's your plan exactly?"

"We have some of the most powerful stands, with our powers combined we may be able to knock down Giovanna enough to let Heaven's Door rewrite him and lock his stand."

"That sounds easy. It won't work." Said Koichi "It's never easy…"

"I know. But we can't look to the other side with this."

"You sure we will come back from this?" Josuke thought about his mother, what would she think if he never came home again? Just thinking about her being alone made him feel worried.

"I will make my best to ensure that we all return home, Josuke." Said Jotaro, then sighed and showed a barely visible smile. "I too have someone I want to see again…"

Jotaro smiling was a rare sight, but Josuke knew exactly who was the one that Jotaro wanted to see again. Her daughter, Jolyne.

"This…Giorno Giovanna, there's something I can't quite describe about him. He doesn't look like the type to pick a fight and yet his stand has that unbeatable power, "to never reach the truth"…who exactly are we fighting? What does that power tells us about him?" Said Rohan, looking closely at the documents. "A stand is a manifestation of one's soul, what if what he really wants is to eliminate everyone who could stand on his way? What if himself is hiding something? If himself will never let anyone reach the truth?"

"Who called us to defeat him was my friend, Polnareff. But, it's a possibility." Answered Jotaro.

"What are you saying Rohan? You will make my head hurt!" complained Okuyasu.

"Maybe by unveiling who exactly is Giorno we will find the key to defeat his Stand." commented Koichi.

"We may have a chance to know more about him." Jotaro pulled out more pictures. "He has two elite guards, there's a high chance we will have to fight them before reaching him; Guido Mista, his stand, Sex Pistols, has the power to change the trayectory of bullets at will. And Trish Una, who has the ability to soften things."

"They doesn't sound like a big menace."

"Never underestimate stand powers. Plus, they aren't gangsters for nothing." Jotaro looked at the window. "We are here, get ready."

At the airport it was calm, it was strange but it could be thanks to the early hour.

Koichi looked at the outside, feeling a weird nostalgia for the misadventure he had lived a few years ago. He had met Giovanna then, and he was there again to face him.

Jotaro could't shake a feeling of unease that was growing inside him, he couldn't see Polnareff at all. His phone rang.

"Jotaro here."

"You came for Polnareff, right? I knew you would."

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't you dare to move, or else I will ruin that nice white coat of yours, or that boy's brooch."

Jotaro looked down at his chest, where a red dot stayed static, warning about a bullet that was ready to come in his way. There was also one at Josuke's chest, and Koichi, Okuyasu and Rohan.

"Let's see if you're truly the strongest Stand Users on earth…"


	3. The Hitman

Chapter III: The Hitman.

"It's Mista! The gunman!" yelled Jotaro "Don't move!"

Everyone obeyed. Jotaro analized the situation; stopping the bullets wouldn't be a trouble for Star Platinum, Crazy Diamond or The Hand, but Rohan and Koichi's Stands weren't fast so they could end up hurt. Josuke could heal them, but Mista was known to be quick so Jotaro didn't want to take the risk, If Josuke ended up wounded it could be Game Over for them.

There was no other option.

"Star Platinum: The World!"

And time stopped.

It had been a long time since Jotaro last used that power, he wasn't sure of how much time he would be able to hold up with the time stopped but he didn't lose his time. He took a bunch of ballpens from a desk and threw them with the force of Star Platinum at all the sources of the lights, hoping to knock down Mista and any other shooter that may be chasing them.

"Time starts again."

The red lights disappeared, yes. But the only thing he heard was that of a crystal shattering and a loud bang at the same time. The next moment a bullet reached his leg and he never saw it coming.

"W-What?!"

"Jotaro-san!" Josuke called.

"Stay alert! Do not look away from the bullets!" Jotaro warned. But just in that instant the red lights reappeared, except Josuke's one.

"DORAAA" Crazy Diamond screamed, trying to hit a bullet to avoid it, but just as his fist was about to connect the bulled turned in a square angle and then again at Josuke, everything at a blinding speed. Star Platinum shielded Josuke and caught the bullet, crushing it with its hand.

"What the hell was that? You saw that angle?" yelled Josuke.

"WE ARE AMAZING, RIGHT?" A tiny voice screamed, calling for their attention. The tiny creature was laughing, not so far from them.

"Sex Pistols! Mista's stand!" guessed Rohan.

"You little son of a…" Okuyasu moved to reach it with The Hand, but the instant he took a step a bullet with an amazing speed hit him in the shoulder. "AHHHHH, THAT WAS FASTER." The Pistol couldn't stop laughing.

"That was very foolish of you!" it screamed. Then a round of bullets was shot at them in the direction marked by the lights. These bullets were slower, however, they changed its direction in the last minute. They would all end up wounded if Jotaro stayed quiet.

"STAR PLATINUM, THE WORLD." During the stopped time he hit all the bullets to change their direction but that was everything his current stamina let him do. He was getting exhausted quickly. "No…"

The time resumed and Jotaro fell on his knees.

"Jotaro-san!"

"I'm alright, focus! I can't keep stopping time!"

"I have an idea! " Josuke hit one of the bullets in the ground with his stand and Crazy Diamond took it with his two hands. "The bullets HAVE to have a shell, I will put this one back where it belongs and it will carry me to the shooter!"

The bullet did take him flying to the upper floor, however, Mista was nowhere to be seen. The shell was just in the ground there, but there also were shards of glass and more mirrors put in weird points. "What the hell is this?!"

It was a trap. There was only one light that reflected in the mirror gave the illusion of being many, another tiny Stand was holding it...

"AHHHH, HE'S HERE WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO." Screamed the creature.

"Another one?! He has two stands?" Crazy Diamond captured it in his fist, but just as it closed and the creature screamed a bullet hit Josuke's wrist, making him drop his prey. "AGH! What the hell is happening?!"

"You're a crybaby Number 5! He only got closer so we can hit him easier!" suddenly there were two more stands, each one with a bullet in hand. They launched them in the air and shot them with a powerful kick.

"AHHH" Crazy Diamond was fast enough to stop the bullets, but Josuke got nervous, he slipped and fell to the lower floor. His stand cushioned his fall but it still left him disorientated.

"Josuke!" screamed Okuyasu, he used The Hand to erase the space between them and bring Josuke close to them. "Are you okay?"

"I am, but Mista isn't up there! He has like four little minions as his stand, kinda like Shigechi! They kick the bullets to shot them and that's how they got us surrounded."

"But we heard Mista talking, he HAS to be around!" Okuyasu was panicking.

"Calm down! We haven't loss yet, think!" said Koichi. "There should be a clue of where Mista is hiding, his stand isn't automatic so he has to be close."

"A clue?" Rohan looked at all the surroundings.

Jotaro also scanned everything like a hawk. Mista wasn't considered that powerful and yet he managed to hurt three of them already.

"How did you get hurt, Josuke?" Jotaro asked.

"I tried to hold one of the little things and a bullet pierced my hand. I didn't even see it."

"You didn't see it…" he remembered how he got his own wound, he didn't see the bullet either. Okuyasu screamed something about the bullet that hurt him being faster. How it was possible that they couldn't see some bullets while the others were easy to dodge?

The speed. The speed was the difference.

Josuke said that the stands kicked the bullets to shot them. Maybe the ones kicked were the ones that they could dodge. Then there was something else firing the fastest bullets, something or someone closer to them. He had solved the mystery.

"Josuke! Heal my leg and do the bullet trick you did earlier, now!" he ordered.

Josuke didn't lose a second and healed Jotaro's leg, sending the bullet back to where it came but this time Star Platinum was holding it. Jotaro gritted his teeth and prepared his fist, it didn't take long to fly behind a wall and find a man dressed in black but with a ridiculous hat.

"What an ugly hat you have there!" Jotaro screamed. Mista had a second to look at him, surprised, before Star Platinum's fist filled his vision with lights and stars as he got knocked out.

Morioh's team had won their first fight.


	4. The Mission

Chapter IV: The Mission.

When Mista woke up the entire team was looking at him with hate in their eyes, he wasn't expecting less to be honest.

"If you dare to move I will break your nose." Warned Jotaro.

"That was quite the dirty trick you fool!" cried Okuyasu."We just arrived!"

"It was my duty to test you, I won't apologize for anything!" said Mista, rubbing his head.

"Testing us?" asked Koichi.

"You're supposedly the Strongest Stand Users on earth from the Speedwagon foundation. If you couldn't defeat me then it would mean that that title was for nothing!"

"But we did, now take us to your Boss! Giorno Giovanna."

"I won't! Do you think it will be that easy? You seriously don't know with what are you dealing!"

"Calm down Mista, they can handle it, I'm sure of it." The voice startled everyone but Mista, who reached for a bag he had in his back and pulled out a turtle.

"This was your idea to start with. How can you believe in them that much?"

"I have my reasons."

"I-I can't believe it…" Jotaro mumbled. "Polnareff?! Is…is that you?"

"Jotaro! You bet I am!" the turtle answered. Josuke was almost pissing his pants in fear.

"What happened?! Why are you a turtle? Do you even have a Stand in that state?"

"That's a long story. But I'm now a ghost that lives inside this turtle, I lost my Stand long ago though…"

Jotaro's eyes darkened, he lowed his head and looked away from the turtle.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. If only I had stayed at your side back then…" he lamented, it was weird to see Jotaro in such state. Josuke was worried about him.

"We can't do anything for the past. But what you can do is to help our present."

"…" he sighed but didn't move. "What's the situation? What can you tell me about Giorno Giovanna?"

"He's not a bad guy, he cleared the streets of drugs. But he does what's necessary."

"Do you mean, killing?"

"Yes. But he isn't the problem, it's his Stand. It is hungry for control and possesses a power like we had never seen before. Giovanna can't control it and that's why it turned to be so dangerous."

"Did you know, Polnareff?" Jotaro's tone was dead serious. "Did you know that he is Dio's son?"

"…" Polnareff stayed quiet, anwering the question. Jotaro closed his fists.

"You knew that he was his son and you still helped him, you gave the most powerful weapon in earth to a child whose blood belongs to the most evil being of this world. How could you? Don't you remember what happened in Egipt? Did you forget about Kakyoin? About Avdol and Iggy…"

"NEVER!" The ghost peeked out of the key, smashing the turtle's shell with his fists. "I will never forget about them, about Dio! This kid is nothing like his father, I'm sure of it. I wouldn't have helped his team if they were evil. He's as strong willed as we once were, how could I deny my help to those who could actually do something? How could I turn my back on them?!"

That last words hit Jotaro hard as he was already blaming himself for Polnareff's state. But Pol was right, Jotaro couldn't help him at that time so the only thing he could do was to find allies that helped him defeat the villain.

"Who cares about who his father is? Giorno is a better man than you will ever imagine! You all are thinking that you're going against a delinquent when that's not the case!" yelled Mista.

"Enough of this. To have a dangerous Stand the man himself must be dangerous. If he's truly the good man all of you say he is then why do we have this monster unleashed? Please think before defending the indefensible…" said Rohan, earning a look of pure hate from Mista.

"The arrow…" mumbled Polnareff. "That arrow creates uncontrollable monsters. Silver Chariot lost control too and almost turned us into some creepy creature. You know me, Jotaro. Why would my stand turn out to that if I'm not bad!"

"You said in your letter that your stronger wish was to protect the arrow and Chariot did so until it's last breath. Tell me, Polnareff, Mista." Jotaro was really serious. "What if Giovanna has a wish that needs that supreme power of his, Just what would need that amazing power?"

"It was to defeat Diavolo, the man who skipped time! There was no other option, Giorno isn't evil I'm telling you!" Mista explained. He could not be the smartest one there, but he seemed to be very loyal.

Jotaro knew that not everyone could obtain such loyalty, only those who deserved it. He thought again of Dio, who had earned the loyalty of dozens of stand users just because he was powerful, was it the same for Giovanna?

"What's exactly our mission, Polnareff?" said Jotaro, sighing.

"To defeat Giorno and find a way to control his stand. Sounds easy but believe me, you have seen nothing like this power." Answered Pol.

"Not even Dio?"

"Pretty close. I'm sure that Giorno will try to help somehow but it still will be hard. Your team has quite the useful Stands, I hope your abilities will be enough. You must avoid using the arrow at all costs."

"The arrow? We don't have any."

Polnareff entered the turtle and came out with a broken arrow in his hands, it had a beetle on it an was dull.

"This is the arrow that created our réquiems. I will give it to you just in case, but you have to make everything you can before using this, who knows what kind of power could be unleashed just to defeat Gold Experience."

Jotaro took it very carefully.

"I understand."

"You must not kill Giorno, that's absolutely prohibited." Warned Mista. "I'll hunt you down if you kill him, we can't afford to lose him you understand?" he handed a card to Jotaro and picked up the turtle. Josuke caught a glimpse of Polnareff's face; he was looking at Mista with a sad look. Why was it? "This card contains the next direction you must go to. We may see you again later."

"Take care, please." Said Polnareff, waving to the team. He hoped with all his heart that GER could be stopped, he was sick ok watching people die and all the suffering it carries to all who surrounded them. There was one death that Mista wasn't able to be at peace with yet, instead of being like a scar it still felt like an open wound.

"Mista, you must understand that it wasn't your fault. Even Giorno told you." Said Polnareff once they were alone.

"It was, I shot him. Nobody else."

"It was an order from himself!"

"I wasn't able to contain myself, I shot him at bad places…I was mad with Diavolo and he paid the price."

"Mista…" Polnareff pressed his temples. "Bucciarati was ready to paid any price."

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

That's right! Mista is blaming himself for killing Bucciarati. Remember that Bruno made Giorno swear that he wouldn't tell the gang that he was already dead and Giorno kept the secret til the very end. We even see that Polnareff saw Bucciarati's ghost too but Giorno told him (with a look) to keep the secret.

Mista thinks he killed him. I will keep on bringing up this point to tell the story.


	5. Spicy

Sorry for the looong delay, I tried to compensate you with a good and long read. I hope you enjoy it!br /

Your comments and kudos keep me going! I will try to write more for you during this quarantine so please keep yourselves safe and wait for the next chapter soon!

Thank you for reading :D 

**Chapter V: ** ** Spicy **

Morioh's team now stood in their next destination. It was an empty warehouse, old and dusty.

"So, I suppose we better get ready for another fight, huh?" said Josuke, crossing his arms.

"That's why we're here, after all." Answered Jotaro, carefully looking at all of the surroundings.

"This time, our opponent must be Trish Una, with the ability to soften things up. It doesn't sound so dangerous." Commented Rohan.

"One never knows."

"Indeed, Rohan. You were about to be killed by a Stand whose only power was to stick to someone's back, right?" Koichi reminded him. Josuke and Okuyasu laughed together, but Jotaro only sighed, remembering that he had been really close to being killed by a rat.

"Yare yare"

Rohan was clearly offended by the comment. If it had been Okuyasu or Josuke he would have punched them. But the one who said it was Koichi, the only man he respected in all Morioh, so he only looked away and pouted. Thanks to this, his eyes caught a glimpse of movement at the warehouse's corner.

"Watch out!" he called, but as soon as he pronounced word two round shaped objects flew toward them. Josuke called out Crazy Diamond to catch the objects but as soon as the ball touched his hands it turned into liquid, trapping his hand.

"Ah!" he exclaimed before being covered by the liquid. He tried to activate Crazy Diamond's ability but instead of recovering the form of a ball it hardened and left him unable to move and stuck to the floor.

"Josuke!" called Jotaro, then three more balls were thrown.

"Don't touch them Jotaro-san!" warned Okuyasu, getting his stand ready to dissapear the balls. However, he did not have a chance to move before something hit him hard at the back of his head, knocking him unconcious.

"Okuyasu!" screamed Josuke. "It wasn't an object, it was someone! I saw them!"

But how? And where were them? Just who was along with Trish Una?

"Damn it!" cursed Jotaro and called Star Platinum to beat to dust the balls coming at him before they could turn into liquid. His powerful stand managed to make it in time, but as his gaze stayed at the front he suddenly saw something at the corner of his eye. Something so fast that he barely saw coming. "Trish Una!" the image before Jotaro's eyes was unbelievable, the girl was flying along with her stand, she was almost invisible given the speed she was able to reach. There was no one else with her, who knocked Okuyasu was no other but herself. "How?!"

Trish trew a blanket at Jotaro, trying to block his vision. Star Platinum punched at that direction but Trish had dissapeared and the blanket turned into gum. It didn't matter how fast Star Platinum punched it it never broke and ended up trapping him.

"Unbelievable!" Jotaro screamed, very furious about being defeated with a mere blanket.

That left with only Rohan and Koichi being able to fight.

"It's only her! Trish Una. But I don't know just how is she so fast! She either will throw something at you or will rust to hit you herself."

"That's kinda predictable"

"You're the ones being predictable." she said. "I saw your fight with Mista, these three are the strongest ones, they always try to protect you two. Why? Are you not strong enough? What are you doing here then?"

"Come and say that to our face BITCH!" said Echoes ACT 3, appearing right next to Koichi.

"You are here to test us, right?" said Rohan. "Then you should stop talking and start the real challenge, come and find it out yourself!"

Trish laughed and then threw more balls at them.

"C'mon Koichi, stop them, you're the only one who can." said Rohan without caring a bit.

"What?!" But Koichi reacted quickly and activated Three Freeze to make the balls drop. In that moment, Trish flew at them. "She's coming!"

"Yeah." then Rohan threw a lot of paper at her, predicting her path. The sheets flew in the air and Trish was forced to push them aside, but she noticed something weird about them and tried to go back in a flash like she did with Jotaro. But it was too late.

Her whole body turned into paper, opening itself at some parts like her face and arms. Her power faded and she fell to the floor, unable to move. Next to her, the paper Rohan threw finally touched the ground, now she was able to look closely at the beautifully drawn manga panels.

"Heaven's Door!" Rohan yelled, like proudly presenting his own Stand. "You fell right into my trap, I knew that if Koichi looked like a menace to you, you would try to knock him down like with the others. But you looked at my manga and activated my Stand's ability, now I will know everything you know about Giorno Giovanna!"

"That was pretty smart...but tell me next time you plan to use me as bait!" said Koichi. "You also should investigate how she managed to fly, I mean, her only ability is to soften things up, right?"

Rohan approached curious, then something cracked loud.

"What was that?" asked Koichi.

"Find it out yourself, I'm busy."

Trying to look at the source of the noise, Koichi looked behind his back and saw his partners, still trapped by Trish's ability. "What?" something was wrong "Rohan, watch out!"

As soon as Rohan touched a page from Trish's face a furious punch connected with his jaw, sending him flying and splashing his blood around. He hit the floor and couldn't get up again thanks to his clothes turning into gum and gluing him to the floor. "W-what?!"

There, right above Trish, stood her Stand like if nothing had happened. "It will take way more than cheap tricks to take us down!" she smiled, proud "I see you too have a Stand with free will, Koichi"

"S. H. I. T." said Echoes. "Looks like we're not the only ones, master!" Koichi looked genuinely surprised.

"You are the last one standing, Koichi. What will you do now?" she was clearly taunting him just as they had taunted her to Rohan's trap. Koichi knew that something was wrong and that he must act as quickly as he could, but... what could he do?

Something cracked again, and this time some dust fell over them. It was coming from the roof. Koichi looked up and it was all cracked up, ready to fall over them at any moment.

"How?!" he asked, but then realized that the floor was now like mud. As soon as his feet got trapped the floor turned solid again. "Ahhh!"

"You wanted to know how did we moved so fast?" Spice Girl pointed at a wall, it was cracked badly and was the cause of the entire building collapsing. "Yes, my only power is to soften things up to the point of making them more unbreakable than a diamond. But what happens if I turn a softened thing back to its normal state in a second?" she made the demonstration with the portion of the floor around her, as soon as the floor got normal again it worked like a trampoline, sending all the paper flying.

"You used the walls as trampolines! That's...incredible!" said Rohan.

"Exactly. And if I regretted the direction in which I was flying I always grabbed a portion of that wall and stretched it like chewing gum, if I wanted to return I only needed to turn it back to its normal state in a and it would drag me. Simple."

"I can't believe it! That's why Crazy Diamond's ability only hardened this thing up, you never changed the object's shape, just its consistency! Damn it!" cursed Josuke.

"And now, we are all ready to die buried under this roof. That trick of yours only turned my wall gum into solid so fast that it broke down, so yes, that's your fault too. I won."

"B-but, you're trapped with us as well! I won't pull back Heaven's Door ability and you can't possibly escape!"

"I'm not afraid to die, my only fear was confirmed here...there's no one who could stop Requiem..." she lamented and then the roof started falling. Josuke screamed, scared.

But then, all the rubble that fell around them suddenly bounced as it hit the floor and flew up, falling far from them and making it harmless. Spice Girl's eyes went wide open.

"ACT 2!" Screamed Koichi. His tiny Stand had went all the way and had printed the "bounce" word all over the floor, making it turn into a giant trampoline. "You're really wrong if you think that we will give up that easy. But thank you for the idea!" he said, smiling.

Spice Girl was suddenly filled with terror. They were saved but the rubble would fall on her anyway, she couldn't soften it or else Trish would die suffocated, and if she turned it back to normal it would crush her anyway.

It was over.

The rubble fell with a crack, she only closed her eyes ready to accept her sad destiny. She waited and waited for the punch, but when it came it felt very soft, almost like a pillow.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes and the rubble had fell around. All the stones had the word "puff" into them, just like the sound of a soft punch.

In her fear she had deactivated her ability, freeing Jotaro and Rohan. She looked at them amazed.

"We are not here to kill anybody." Koichi said with a smile.

"You're quite the troublesome fighter, but it's over." Jotaro said. "You have no choice but to give up. We won."

As soon as they exited the now warzone, Trish seemed a bit down.

"You're...really something else." she said.

"We aren't. We got almost defeated by you, and you´re only one." said Josuke.

"Your ability is quite useful, Rohan. But I'm afraid it won't work on Requiem..." she added "No effect can reach him, I can't thik in a way to defeat him."

"We will figure it out. Trust us." said Koichi, even if deep inside he was worried sick about it.

"Our Stands...are similar. They have a will of their own but they are still loyal to us. Why do you think it's that?" asked Trish to Koichi.

"I'm not sure myself..."

"It's tied to your personalities." said Jotaro. "There was a time when only those with strong character were able to control Stands. It's way easier now but people with strong personalities have the most control over their Stands."

"Strong personalities..." Trish mumbled. "I can't understand...then why? Why Giorno just can't control Requiem?"

"Maybe he's not as strong as you think" said Rohan.

"No, it can't be. I haven't met a man with a determination as strong as his. And he has a good heart, he isn't evil!" that was almost the same that Mista had said. It made Jotaro wonder if he had brainwashed his people just like Dio, but then he saw tears coming from Trish's eyes. "His stand originally had the power to give life. He could turn unanimated objects into animals, even into body parts. He saved so many lives, he helped us a lot back then...it's there a noblest power? How could it turn into...that..."

Jotaro looked at Josuke, who had the power to turn things back to how they were, the power to heal. It has one of the noblest powers he had seen and Josuke had a pure heart and a strong will. He wished nothing but to protect those who he held dear. If such a noble man had that power the next thing in his mind was just how could be the man that bear the ability to give life.

He could be kind and noble too, but he also can have a god complex. It's only fit for a god to give life, and such a man could only wish for more power. Maybe that's the source of the mighty Requiem.

Just who was Giorno Giovanna?

"What?" Trish said. They had arrived at an old library that looked like a greek temple. That place was supposedly Giorno's hideout. "Mista and I were his only guards, there shouldn't be someone else..."

But there it was. Just in the door of the library stood a man. The night had fell upon them so it was impossible to look at him with detail.

The fog was thick around the library, it moved like a monster trying to find a prey in the ground and its fingers reached even further from the building, slowly.

A look wasn't enough to tell that said fog wasn't normal, but then some steps could be heard from nearby.

"Oshaaa!" something screamed, moving among the fog and right next to a stone pillar. "Ah...AHH" the monster walked like a zombie, drooling and growling. The fog followed it like if it was its shadow. The monster looked at them and emitted a scream so terrifying that it made their blood curl and go cold.

"P-Purple Haze?!"


	6. Fog

Chapter VI: Fog

"Purple Haze!" screamed Trish.

"A Stand?!" asked Josuke, already calling out Crazy Diamond.

"Stay back! It's not just a simple Stand!"

"Trish, you look pale...what's that thing?" observed Koichi. "I thought that his only bodyguards were Mista and you!"

"We were...he's Fugo but...he was supposedly dead!"

"What?!" screamed Okuyasu, scared. "Can this Giovanna guy raise people from the death too?"

"Not quite..." said Fugo, his voice a little weak and raspy, he walked closer to a lamp so everyone could see him. He was in a horrible state, his head was wrapped in bandages stained with blood and one of his eyes was closed. One of his arms was put in a messy sling while the other didn't look so good, it was as if something had tried to eat it. It was a miracle that he could even stand on his own. "I may drop dead at any moment but I can't allow that to happen yet. If you're here that means that Mista and Trish were both defeated and that you may be the strongest Stand users around but...just how strong is your determination?" he looked at them, his grave tone only accentuated by his pale face. "You are only here because you were called, you don't have a motivation at all. Failing at this won't alter your life in the slightest, you can give up and come back at your houses and pretend it never happened." He stated, clearly angry but somehow keeping calm, losing his mind won't do any good to his body after all. "The only reason I'm still standing is for testing your resolve. How far are you willing to come to defeat Giorno? What are you going to do the moment your death turns certain?"

"Fugo..." Trish was worried, she took her hands at her chest with concern.

"I'll save you the thinking this time." He motioned around him. "My Stand, Purple Haze, has the power to unleash a deadly virus that kills within contact, it brings a painful and horrible death. The fog you see right now it's the virus, hungry for blood. As we're now, the virus won't die until the sun comes out. So, you have no way to pass but that's all you need to do, actually."

"Oh yeah? I see no problem at all." said Rohan, proud. " I can be immune to your virus with some single words, then push you aside and we're done."

"I know what your Stand does, and I can't find anything as coward as that. But alright, that's the way you do things, Kishibe Rohan." responded Fugo. "But just what will you prove with that? That you think you can easily finish this and go home?" his fist curled." That you can't truly realize just how dangerous this mission is? You think Giorno will fall with such cheap tricks?"

Fugo's words truly hit Rohan. His pride was bigger than anyone else's and that just sounded like a challenge he could not decline. To win against Purple Haze without being immune to it.

"But c'mon, try and approach to me then. I dare you." Purple Haze walked closer to Fugo, watching furiously at the intruders." As weak as I'm now, my Stand is actually powered up due to a secondary effect. That's why the virus is as alive as an animal, and he is as strong as a storm. I can bear the pain of my injuries but..." looking at Purple Haze closely it was obvious that he was as wounded as his user; his left arm was limp and useless and his head was broken as well. "Purple Haze isn't taking it well, he's like a wounded animal and is really mad. We lost for the first time in our life, but we won't again..."

And then, Purple Haze screamed and punched a pillar made of pure stone. It broke down and fell hard in the ground, forcing the team to divide. The fall made the virus disperse faster so they ran to find cover, hearing the chilling screams coming from Purple Haze.

"What are we going to do now?!" Yelled Josuke, running along with Jotaro and Trish. "Purple Haze is coming right at us, are we going to fight it?"

"If it touches you, you're dead. It has the virus contained within its fists, you won't be able to touch him." explained Trish.

"But wounded as he is he may be slow, Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond are both very fast, we may have a chance." Josuke added, watching as the monster struggled to move.

"We can't underestimate it. At short range it hits pretty fast and strong, Just look what he did at that pillar with just one punch." reassured Jotaro.

"Then, we must take down its user!" screamed Okuyasu, who was at the opposite side of the place. He called his stand and picked a stone from the ground, throwing it at Fugo's head as strong as he could. Fugo stumbled and put a hand on his head, he and his Purple Haze screamed at the same time, the stand faded until it looked like a ghost. However, he refused to fall.

Fugo curled his hand now soaked with blood, his eyes were filled with pure rage, he looked even scarier now with his face covered in red. However, in his eyes there was a thin light still present, a light that told the team that he wasn't going to give up.

"I'm...not...going to fall..." his voice, even if it was loud, it showed that he was already having trouble staying awake. His body trembled, but his voice was steady, just like his spirit. "You will need to kill me if you want to reach Giorno!"

Purple Haze screamed, balling his fists. The virus then acted violently, behaving like a furious sea. As soon as its scream faded, the purple demon disappeared too.

The virus wave was about to reach Koichi, Rohan and Okuyasu. The later reacted and dissapeared the virus with rapid movements from his Stand, The Hand.

"Okuyasu...Nijimura" Fugo mumbled, looking at him. "Your Stand, it's a bother..."

"OSHAAAAA!" Purple Haze's scream was too close for comfort, Okuyasu´s blood ran cold when he saw the monster running directly at him, drooling and spitting smoke in its rage. It had used the virus´ wave to hide and quickly approach them. There was no way of escaping.

"OKUYASU!" Josuke screamed, then reacted. "Jotaro-san! Throw me right at Fugo, now!"

"But Josuke! The virus clou-"

"I SAID NOW!"

Jotaro used Star Platinum to carry Josuke and launch him as he requested. Josuke called out Crazy Diamond while flying.

"You want to test our determination?" Josuke asked "I will show you..." some of the virus reached his legs, making him wince. "Just what are we made of! DORAAAA!" he fell over Fugo, pushing him into the ground. The virus was about to reach Josuke, but he was ready.

Purple Haze noticed his user being attacked and ran toward him, but Okuyasu couldn't let his friend to be killed and, without thinking, The Hand restrained Purple Haze from his back. The demon screamed and tried to punch without success.

"Josuke!" Okuyasu screamed, but nobody answered.

The yard was suddenly filled with a deathly silence, one that nobody was calm enough to break. They could only watch, even if they couldn't believe what was happening.

Fugo was laying on the ground, gasping and looking at Josuke with disbelief all written over his face. Josuke never punched him, his friends knew that he would never punch a wounded man. Instead, Crazy Diamond had his hand extended towards Fugo, healing him.

Fugo moved his arm that was previously useless, trying to process what just happened. He could see clearly again, enough to watch how Josuke's legs were bleeding. The virus just touched him, enough to hurt him like that, and he was still using his power to heal him.

Amazed, he called back Purple Haze, making it disappear from Okuyasu's embrace.

"Your power...it's like Giorno´s..." Fugo whispered. Ne never expected the fight to end like that, however, now he had a bit of hope. One that he thought was lost forever.


End file.
